


It's In The Eyes

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Eyes can never lie with your soulmate,  No matter how much you try so hide to your soul .... your eyes speak to your soulmate.





	It's In The Eyes

The eyes say it all.

Come near me.

Come for me.

Love me.

I love you.

The eyes say it all.

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid for you.

I'm afraid that I will hurt you.

The eyes say it all.

I must stay away.

I must protect you.

I must love you.

I must ...

The eyes say it all.

I will protect you.

I will die for you.

I will love you.

I will overcome my fear.

The eyes say it all.

I will keep you alive.

I will leave you alone.

I will walk away.

I will pine from afar.

The eyes say it all.

Life.

Liberty.

Love.

Soulmate.

The eyes say it all.

I won't give up.

I will follow you in life.

I will follow you in death.

The eyes say it all.

Mine.


End file.
